


Always

by clwilson2006



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/pseuds/clwilson2006
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://slashing-lorne.livejournal.com/325890.html">12 Days of Lorne</a></p>
<p>Beta by fififolle - Thankyou</p>
    </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> For [12 Days of Lorne](http://slashing-lorne.livejournal.com/325890.html)
> 
> Beta by fififolle - Thankyou

The tree in the corner of the room is a little too large for the space but has been trimmed to a perfect cone shape and is meticulously decorated with blue and silver lights and garlands. Fake snow has been sprayed along the edge of the windows, which a small part of Evan hates, because he knows how horrible it will be to clean off. Of course the tree is a real Norwegian spruce; David wouldn’t have it any other way. The Christmas thing is for David, somehow all the glitz and sparkle isn’t something David has done much of before, and Evan can’t help but give him everything. 

David is sitting on the sofa, one foot tucked beneath the other knee, bowl of cornflakes in his hand. The TV is playing a jewellery special on one of the shopping networks with the sound muted. Evan is standing behind the sofa, sipping at his scolding hot mug of coffee and watching the whole scene with a trace of affection. David is like a great big kid; he’s really excited. Evan is a little excited himself, he has big plans for his gift this year, he’s called a lot of favours in to get it for David and it’s something really special.

“Oh my God, that is so tacky,” David interrupts, waving his spoon at the TV.

On the screen, the overly made-up blonde is holding a ring up for the camera. It’s a thin gold band with diamonds embedded in it, between the diamonds the imprinted image of some sort of leaf.

Evan is completely ignoring the scrolling information about price and availability and is transfixed by the ring on the screen; it’s very similar to the ring that is hidden in their bedroom. The intricately designed ring he had hand made in London for David. With the intention of proposing on Christmas eve, which was tomorrow.

“Please,” David continues in his mocking tone “is that supposed to be _ivy?_ ” He says the word ivy with such scorn it make Evan wince. “The leaves are completely the wrong shape.” 

Evan imagines the ring he has in its black velveteen box. It’s not ivy on it, but the almost-ivy that had been growing all over the temple on PX2- 919. The temple they had spent three days camped in just so David could study the ivy. The temple where Evan managed to drag up the courage to let David know how he felt. The place they had first kissed.

Evan had hand drawn the design himself, he’d ended up being personally recommended to a jewellers in Kensington, London where a master craftsman had hand carved his design onto the plain silver band of palladium. The guy had constantly checked it was what Evan wanted because he said those leaves were the wrong shape for ivy.

Evan tunes out David’s voice and rapidly makes plans in his head, obviously the ring is no good; David clearly doesn’t want ivy engraved on his wedding ring. Evan pushes aside the hurt that he had got it so wrong on this occasion and lets his logical ordered mind do the work. If he leaves now, he can get all the way into Denver and find another ring. A plain band. _Nothing special_ his mind whispers to him. It will be hell on earth two days before Christmas, but he has to make this perfect.

He dumps the half mug of coffee on the dining table and turns back to David.

“I just have to pop out for a while, a few hours.”

David turns on the sofa to face him, his surprise is obvious.

“What? Now?” he asks frowning. “What for?”

And this is where Evan has a problem, four years of living and working together on Atlantis, three of them as partners, and he absolutely cannot lie to David. Not even a little white lie about a damn Christmas present.

“I have to get you another Christmas gift.” Evan hopes it’s enough of the truth to get him out of the house.

“Why?” David questions. “I know you already have something, you’ve been planning for months.” David gets up from the sofa and walks around it to stand in front of Evan, cereal bowl abandoned empty on the coffee table.

Evan can’t help himself, he glances at the TV screen before looking back to David, and David catches it.

“You haven’t?” David asks.

Evan looks at his feet.

“It’s okay.” He mumbles,“I’ll go and get you something else.”

“A ring?” David asks.

Evan doesn’t look up.

“Evan.” David steps forward and uses one hand to lift Evan’s chin so he is forced to look at David. 

“A ring?” David questions again. “A ring for...” He trails off and Evan can see such hope in David’s eyes that his heart swells and he leans in and up and kisses David for an answer.

“Yeah, a ring.” Evan whispers against David’s lips, “But not like that, I have to go get another one, a plain one maybe.” And he pulls away from David. 

“Wait,” David says, pulling him back. “Show me.”

Evan shakes his head. “You were laughing at the one on the TV, I don’t want to show you this one.”

“The one on the TV is _costume jewellery_ , it’s cheap pressed gold plate. They’re selling for twenty-five dollars,” David argues. “And even if you got me a twenty-five dollar wedding ring. It’s still a _wedding_ ring. It still means more than its value. So show me.”

Reluctantly Evan takes David to the bedroom, David watches him as he pulls open the top drawer of their dresser and digs around at the back. He pulls out the little black box and turns back to face David.

“I thought...” Evan begins and then shrugs and hands over the box.

Painfully slowly David lifts the lid. He gasps when he sees what is inside. 

“Evan, it’s beautiful,” David whispers, his eyes shining.

Evan tries to take the box from David but he snatches it away.

“It’s perfect,” David tells him, holding it out of reach.

“But you laughed at the one on the TV.” 

“It’s what we do,” David said, “When we’re home together on Saturday mornings, eat breakfast on the couch and mock the shopping channel. I’m really sorry if I upset you.”

“You’re sure?” Evan asks.

“Yes,” David says firmly.

David pulls the ring from its box for a closer look. He tilts his head and holds it up to the light so he can see the engraving on the inside of the band.

“Is this Ancient?” he asks. “What does it say?” He squints trying to make out the blocky script.

“Always,” replies Evan, so quietly David can barely hear him.

David pushes the ring back in its slot and closes the box.

“Are you going to ask me?”

“Uh. I guess.” Evan blushes., “Will you...?”

“Ask properly,” David demands, looking pointedly at the floor.

“Huh?” Evan looks confused for a moment and then gets it. He drops to one knee and holds the box up in front of him.

“David Parrish, will you marry me?”

David nods rapidly.

“Yes,” he says. “Yes. Yes. yes. yes. yes.”

Evan sags in relief.

“Get up here, you idiot,” David says fondly, and pulls Evan to his feet and in close for a kiss.

“What about you?” David wonders.

“I got one for me too.” Evan turns back to the drawer and pulls out a second ring box, this one is red. He opens the lid and shows David the plain silver band, the Ancient word ‘Always’ is engraved on the outside of this one.

David drops to his knees.

“What are you doing? I aready asked, you don’t need to propose to me,” Evan says, looking down at David.

“I had something else in mind,” David grins at him and reaches for his belt buckle.

“Oh,” says Evan, followed shortly by, “Yes. Yes. yes. yes. Yes.”


End file.
